Troubled Spirit
by FreeSpirit91
Summary: This is based on the characters Tate and Violet. Violet is a young troubled girl seeking the thrills of danger wandering aimlessly through life lost with no parents to give a shit about her. Will she find her Kurt Cobain and live happily ever after p.s i suck at summaries just please read and give feed back Thank you :) Rated M for: Sexual content, violence, language


_** Authors note: So this will be my first fanfic of course its about take and violet characters i've decided to do something different with violets character im thinking taissa farmiga meets alexia breckenridge body wise i want violet to be more of a sexy character still her dark self just a lil more sex apeal Reviews are more then welcomed i'd really like to know your opinion writing is something i love to do**_

_**So Enjoy :) **_

Chapter One

_** Loud**_ music is blasting through the stereo 3 girls rocking their head to the rhythms of nirvana's "All apologies" they move in trance in their own little world Violet sitting in the drivers seat, her head tilted back lost in the lyrics of the song. Nirvana did that to her she believes her and kurt are soul mates and have been lovers in past lives. Her friends laugh at her fantasies but she doesn't care anythings possible. Parked in a dark alley way violet and her friends sit as if they're waiting for something the scene looks sketchy all together 3 teen girls sitting in a shiny fancy looking foreign car in east L.A but they sat there swaying to the music with out a care in the world . Violet was fearless she didn't except the concept of death so she is always pushing her limits she seeks the danger she feins for it like a drug the rush that courses through her bones is an addicting feeling.

"omg this asshole is taking forver Vi" one of her friends shouts through the blaring music in the car violet interrupted from her thoughts reaches over and lowers the volume of the music till its just a faint sound in the backround she reaches for her cell phone looking at the time goes through her call list n dials a number she puts it on speaker when it starts ringing her friends sit quietly waiting for the other line to answer

"Hey" a males voice answers quickly

"Hey yourself" replies violet with a tone of annoyance in her voice "where are you" she asks before the guy has time to reply. "We've been here like an hour dude you said 15 minutes" she stays quiet now waiting for a response her friends smiling at her bitchyness

'oh man impatient little one" the male voice chuckles "im pulling up behind u right now" violet looks in her rear view but sees no lights from a car approaching he quickly adds "my lights are off don't want to cause attention in a dark alley" he chuckles again

"Alright" violet quickly hangs up as he drives up next to her in a all black Cadillac car she gives her friends and excited squeak as they instantly do the same "Its on bitches" she gives them an evil grin as she gets out of her car and hops into the one next to her "Hey handsome" she says in a flirtatious way as she brushes his shoulder with her finger giving him a sexy smile. He looks her with lust and want in his eyes his stare starts going to her nice full breast poking out but covered in a cropped nirvana band tee-shirt he licks his lips at the sight of her bare navel showing off her tattoo of a small 9mm hand gun. She giggled at his blunt lust for her the guy instantly has his glare on her eyes again he shifted awkwardly feeling a little perverted for checking out a teenage girl.

"So anyways lets get to business" she breaks the awkward silence, giving him a sided smile "u got something for me" he laughs at her boldness

"i sure do" he pulls out a baggie full of white powder and then another one filled with colorful pills she gives a smile and bites her lip as she hands him some money grabbing the pills from his grasp looking over to her friends clearly not able to see her from the guys tinted car windows she looks back at him reaching over to give him a hug and quickly opening the door "your the shit" she says as she lets out a faint laugh closing the door behind her and quickly hopping back in to her car once more. She opens the lil bag full of coke dips her car key in and sniffs a quick bump before handing her friend the baggies and starting up her car engine

"Alright bitches" violet says as she pulls down her blind looking in the small mirror her big hazel eyes glistening in the small mirror light her pupils now dilated she runs her fingers through her long dark blonde hair "lets get this party started" she pops the blind back in place leaning back in her seat putting the car in drive her friends now both taking a bump of the coke

"Hell yea bitch lets get wasted" violates brunette friend sitting in the back seat yells in excitement feeling the rush of the bump of coke she just took

"Try not to suck to many cocks tonight, Leah" says violet looking at Leah through her rear view mirror her friend gives out a sarcastic laugh and flips her off violate returns the gesture looking towards the road again

"this party is going to be fucking insane" their other friend sitting in the passengers seat adds to the conversation as she rocks back in excitement playing with her bright blonde hair not passing past her shoulders she was the most stuck up of her 2 friends Leah was to but Madison she was just a rich spoiled brat, super high maintenance. Violet was the complete opposite of her 2 friends she was a litle more darker she wasn't as interested in the girly bullshit like they were she didn't gush over this seasons fashion or what celebrities do with their lives she didn't spend hours getting ready she liked to keep things simple her friends always tried getting her into those things but she wasn't into it eventually they said fuck it and let her be. They drove in silence once again taken by the sounds of the music playing through the stereo they drive up to a street packed with cars drunk people everywhere couples making out on the cars group of people walking up together toward the house all the girls wearing tight fitted short dresses with high heels barely able to walk in them she laughs spotting one girl almost trip in hers. She looks at her friends dressed similar to the other girls at the party make up did hair did high heels slutty dresses she lets out a giggle at her making fun of her friends in her mind.

They all get of the car violet walking to Leah and Madison, holding onto each other trying to balance each other in their heels. For a minute Violet felt out of place standing next to her 2 friends unlike them she was wearing her cropped nirvana grey tee with a black hip tight mini skirt her black combat looking boots n lace thigh highs she had a style all her own she didn't try to fit in the was the one to always want to stand out so she quickly brushed the feeling of outcast and grabbed Madisons other arm as all three walked in sync up to the party. Violate was on the curvaceous side she had a nice bubble butt her thighs where a little wider her nice toned legs, flat stomach, full sized breast guys couldn't help but stare at her when she walked into any place but she always ignored the attention deep down inside she was very insecure she never thought she was pretty enough like her friends Madison and always tried tellinf her different they thought she was gorgeous unique in her own way Leah and Madison loved Violet but violet just didn't see it.

They enter, the party blaring loud dance music the flashing lights keeping the drunk kids in a trance on the dance floor Violet feeling the body heat from all the rubbing decides she needs a drink she grabs Madisons attention pulling her and Leah toward the kitchen where the booze is they walk in on a girl doing a keg stand a bunch of guys cheering her on hoping to get her wasted enough to fuck later on in the night. Madison and Leah grab a bottle of beer but not Violate she searches for the liquor till shit spots a bottle of jack daniels grabbing a cup n some ice she pores herself a whisky on the rocks she came with the intentions of getting fucked up that's what she was going to do it was a bad day for her today she just wanted to forget she takes another shot of her whisky quickly remembering the baggies of goodies Madison was holding. She starts groping her find trying to find the bags Madison laughs and lets her feel up on her before pulling the bags out of her boob she grabs the one with the pills first she puts one in her mouth her friends following behind her put one in their mouth violet holds up her cup in a "cheer" motion they smile and return the gesture they put their heads back taking a swig of their drinks.

They hang around in the kitchen for awhile taking back shots waiting for the happy pills to kick in. Madison is going on about how one her maids ruined her vintage Versace blouse Leah listening intently with a facial expression of horror a bit much exaggerated for the actual situation violet just rolls her eyes and takes a swig of her beer. Violet never liked beer she looked at the bottle in her hand wondering why she was drinking this disgusting shit she puts it down n decides to make herself a drink involving vodka. Then she feels it the rush of the pill clouding her body a sipreads across her face she turns back to her friends Leah wraps her arm around violets waste leaning in to her ear

"i feel it Vi" she says closing her eyes everything started moving in slow motion. Violet lets out a laugh nodding her head in agreement

"Okay bitches I wasn't done with my story" Madison yells out at them then she giggles "Whatever im feeling" good she says playing with her hair again raising her phone to her face "Ok bitches selfie!" she says already in her pose Leah re-arranges her hair and flashes a smile violet rolled her eyes she hated taking pictures Leah and Madison look at violet waiting for her to join she rolls her eyes again n walks toward them she looks at the screen n gives a small sided smile. The flash from the camera goes off violet trying not to blink left blinded for a moment felt something intense course through her body the pill was working its magic. All three girls are giggling laughing at old memories dreading this would be their last night of summer vacation before heading back to school. This year would be different though this would be their last year of high school, they would be seniors. They swore this year was going to be unforgettable they had so many plans they were all going to go to UCLA and continue the party at college they were inseparable. A group of guys come up to the girls all wearing polo shirts and khakis, straight preps and nothing Violet would be interested in but they were classmates and friends of her so she tolerated them.

"Hey girls" says a tall brunette boy giving a seductive smile his eyes set on Madison his boys following behind him

"Jake you douche" shouts out Madison walkin to him giving him a hug and taking his hand walkin back to leah and violet.

"Hey assholes" says violet giving each of the guys a hug Leah doing the same.

" I want to dance" Madison says in a sexy tone giving her boy candy Jake a seductive stare he smiles back her she turns back to Violet and Leah "Come on bitches" she grabs Violets hand and leads the group to the dance floor. They head into the crowd of dancing people and settle in a spot. The house music starts hitting the girls like a bullet of rhythm Leah grabbing one of the boys starts grinding on him in slow motion Madison with her eyes closed has Jakes neck wrapped under her arms violet didn't have a specific dance partner she was just contempt with being there losing herself once more in the sounds of the music. Feeling like shes on walkin on air these are the nights she lives for the nights where she can forget her problems wither it was her shitty parents her self esteem issues or just the pressures of being a teen. Her parents expected so much from her they didn't know much pressure they put on her they're to self absorbed to give a shit about her feelings. That's why nights like these she didn't feel the pressure she didn't feel the stress she just felt bliss relaxation love from her many admires,boys that will never have a chance with her none of them caught her eye she was looking for her kurt. She felt the love from her 2 best friends nights like these is when she feels free doing bad things running wild in the dark of the night. Lifting her hands above her head eyes closed shut she feels two hands grab on her waist the pressure she felt from the grasp send waves of pleasure through her body she opened her eyes to meet the eyes of the hands it was her friend she smiles at him reaches into her bra n pulls out the baggie of pills handing one to him he smiles and pops the pills in his mouth with out hesitation takes a swig his beer and winks at her she winks back. She walks to the other 2 boys giving them some bright blue pills quickly popping them in their mouths.

They keep dancing music blasting Leah and Violet grinding on each other feeling on each others bodies loving the side affects the pills are giving them. Jake starts whispering something in madisons ear she gives a wide grin nodding her head taking his hand as he leads them off the dance floor she gives the girls a smile and winks walking off Violet and Leah dance for awhile longer with the boys until they start getting thirsty heading back to the kitchen they grab some beers violet hands hers to her guy friends asking him to open with her eyes giving him a exaggerated grin he chuckles n twists the cap handing it back to her

"Guys, Lets go to the bathroom" says Violet waving the little bag of coke in front of Leah and their friends they Nod their heads in a yes gesture and Violet leads the way up the stairs to the bathroom she opens a few doors before she can find the right they walk in locking the door behind them. Violet spreading out a bit of coke on the sink she pulls out a credit card from her clutch and starts breaking the coke into lines her friends waiting for her to finish as shes doing this she feels like shes moving incredibly slow she looks back at Leah

"Am I taking forever?" Leah laughs "Now u are" violet laughed realizing she was just really high off that x pill she took with the line of coke it will even her out a bit speed her up a little bit she grabs a 100 dollar bill from her thigh high already rolled she leans in tracing the line till its gone she tilts her head back softly pinching her nose _damn this is some good shit she thought to herself_ she starts to feel tingles at the tips of her fingers she smiles contempt handing Leah the rolled up bill she leans in inhaling hers in one sniff

"Oo Shit Vi" Leah says stumbling back "That's some good shit" she hands off the bill to one of the guys they did this till the lines she had laid out were gone. "Don't worry kids theres more where that came from" violet says giving them a wink

"i need a fucking shot!" Leah exclaims clapping her hands in excitement feeling the drugs running through her body she was feeling invincible Violet laughing nods and looks at the boys who were already unlocking the door

"Hey lets find Madison though" she says looking at Leah. "Dude she's like probably off somewhere fucking jake, do u really want to interrupt that?" Leah says giving her a curious look violet sneered

"Yea you're totally right, lets go get drunk then" Violet says looking at herself in the mirror fixing her hair Leah doing the same as they exit the bathroom walking back down stairs. The night goes on it had to be 1 in the morning when the cops came crashing the party the under aged kids running off Violet and Leah were about to take off but remembered Madison Violet quickly pulled out her phone dialing madisons number **_ . _** ... nothing "what the fuck Madison" violet says under her breath starting to get concerned she starts typing her a text when Leah comes and grabs her arm pulling her off in a rush

"Leah what the fuck we cant leave Madison" violet says getting annoyed

"Dude cops are every where we need to get the fuck out of here before we get caught and get into deeper shit with our parents, im sure shes off with jake they probably left already will call her when we get to my house" Leah says as they walk in a fast pace towards Violets car

"Leah im fucked up I don't think I can drive" Violet says starting to stumble "Ill call a cab just come on we have to get off this street" but Violet didn't feel right just leaving like that without Madison what if something happened to her its not like her to not answer her phone even if she does have jakes dick shoved up her pussy she always answers for Violet, she stops forcing Leah to look back at her

"We have to go get her Leah I have a bad feeling about this" Leah lets out a loud sigh in frustration crossing her arms across her chest

"okay so what do you suggest we do go back and look for her?, Violet if the cops see us there going to stop and question us and we smell like liquor and clearly look like we took some hard drugs Madison is a big girl she'll call us as soon as she can" violet shakes her head "No im going back by myself then Leah" she says turning around heading back to the house. Leah lets out a loud grung " Uggghh wait up Vi!" she runs after her in her highs stumbling because she cant see straight.


End file.
